What If I Kidnapped Yugi?
by Beansprout-Ninja
Summary: Life lesson learned? Never, and I mean never, steal from the characters of Yugioh.
1. Dog Leash

It was a warm, sunny day that found Rika walking down the street towards the bus stop. It had rained the night before making the air clear and the grass, trees, and plants all stand up straight and proud. She always loved the day after a good rain.

_After I finish my research at the library, I'll go to the park and take a good long walk._ It was then she looked up and noticed her good friends, Yugi and Yami, standing at the bus stop together. She sprinted forward, screaming their names.

"Hey Yugi, Yami!" she shrieked. She ran even faster when Yugi turned away from Yami and looked at her. His face instantly lit up at the sight of their good friend.

"Rika-chan!" She skidded to a stop in front of them, panting like a dog. "You didn't need to run so fast you know," Yami commented. Rika giggled. "I wanted to talk to you guys before you guys left. I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Rika, it's been two days. That isn't that long. You would've seen us in school anyway."

Rika giggled again." I know, but I wanted to show you what my science project is on."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot to ask you on Friday. Let's see it!" Yugi exclaimed.

"All right, but it's not done yet. I still need to do some research at the library. I can show you what it's about though." Rika pulled her backpack off her shoulders and reached in. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a dog leash.

"What the hell does a dog leash have to do with your science project?" Yami inquired, now a little bit interested.

"Well, my project is on how leashes and collars may affect a dog's neck after time. So I'm going to record the results from various veterinarians of what they observed of some dogs' necks. They'll I'll test my own dog. And then that's my whole science project!"

"That's cool!" Yugi said. "Yami and I were actually about to go to the library too. We still need to do some research for a history project. Wanna come with us?" Yugi asked.

Rika ignored her urge to glomp some kind of unsuspecting by-stander. "Of course!"

"Alright! I guess we just wait for the bus. Hope it doesn't take too long…"

"The next bus for the library should come in about an hour. We have plenty of time. We should just sit on the bench and wait." Yami interrupted.

Yami plopped down on the bench and motioned for Yugi to sit in his lap. Yugi walked over and plopped down in Yami's lap and snuggled up under his chin. Yami smirked and placed his chin on top of Yugi's head.

Rika blinked at them and smiled. _They are so adorable together_. _Although,_ she wondered, _what would happen I wonder if I kidnapped Yugi? It'd be kind of funny to see. _Rika looked down at the leash still in her hand, looked at Yami and Yugi cuddling when she noticed the leather collar around both their necks. She smirked evilly.

"Hey Yami, can I ask you something?" Rika asked. She was finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

Yami looked up from his and Yugi's position and glanced at Rika. "Hmmm?" he looked slightly irritated. "What is it?"

_I hope he doesn't kill me for this._ Rika thought, noticing the irritated expression. "I was just wondering what you would do if I kidnapped Yugi?"

Yami snapped to attention at the strange question. "What?" He thought he must've heard wrong.

"I was just wondering what you would do if I kidnapped Yugi?" she repeated. So he hadn't heard wrong. Yugi was now looking up at Rika, wondering what brought on the strange and sudden question. Yami carefully searched her features for some sign she was kidding. She looked completely serious. Except for her eyes that held a small glint of mischievousness, but then again, her eyes always had that glint. "I suppose I would chase you and get him back." He said simply. "Really?" She said. She looks suspicious. Extremely suspicious.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I'd do anything to protect Yugi." Yami smiled down at Yugi and was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Yugi. Rika couldn't help, but coo at the sight. _Hmmm,_ she mused, _should I interrupt this adorable couple for my own need to kidnap Yugi just to test Yami? _She hesitated._ This chance will only come once. So why not?_

She smirked evilly_._ "If you say so. I hope you stay true to your word for his sake." She pointed at Yugi and smiled a very, very evil smile. And before Yami could react, Rika had clicked the dog leash on Yugi's collar and was running, dragging Yugi behind her. Although not hurting Yugi, [she was too sweet to actually hurt someone for fun], he still didn't want her dragging Yugi behind her like some little pet.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Yami started to pound after her. Rika started to run faster. But Yami was gaining fast. Really fast.

_Okay. This is not good. This was a horrible idea, _she panicked. Rika was really regretting her decision. Yami was going to kill her! "Rika-chan? You're…. kind… of… choking…. me." Yugi gasped. "Oh! Yugi! I'm so sorry. Rika skidded to a stop and turned around. "It's just Yami is really fast and he's going to kill me!" Rika explained. "I didn't mean to pull so hard! I'm sorry!" Rika at Yugi pleadingly and begged. "Please run just a little faster? If we don't, I'm so dead."

Yugi looked at her and his resolve to go back to Yami crumbled. "I guess I can…"

"Great!" Rika interrupted. She immediately turned around and ran, pulling Yugi along with her.

"Where the hell is that insane girl! I will kill her. Or maybe I'll give her to Bakura and Marik to send to the Shadow Realm. I may do it myself, when Yugi isn't looking, of course." Yami muttered to himself. He had been looking for the two, small teenagers for over half an hour. "When I find her…" he growled. It was then he noticed the flash of color. It looked like Yugi's hair. "I found you." He whispered. He quietly crept over behind a tree and waited for Rika and her captive to run past. As he saw her getting closer and closer, he thought of more and more ways to pay her back. But noticing her already frightened expression, he thought scaring her would be enough. So while she was looking back for him, he stepped in front of her and body-slammed her. She hit him so hard she fell to the ground.

"What the…" She looked up and her eyes bugged out of her head as she let out a high-pitched yelp. How did you…? H-how d-did y-you c-catch u-up to u-us?" She was obviously frightened. He smirked. "Don't underestimate the former pharaoh of Egypt, short one." Yugi looked at him, obviously confused, but was reassured when Yami winked at him. Rika was too scared out of her mind to notice. Yugi got up and walked over to Yami and he separated the leash from Yugi's collar.

"Now short one, explain yourself as to why you kidnapped my beloved little one here." He smirked even more when she started to shake even more. He now understood Bakura's weird need to make people fear him. He was certainly enjoying himself.

She saw he had noticed her obvious shaking. So she swallowed the huge lump in her throat and tried to save herself. "I-I have a perfect explanation for this. I…." She had no such explanation."Oh really? I'd love to hear this explanation." Yugi couldn't help but giggle a little at Rika's obvious fear. He knew Yami wouldn't do anything to hurt her except maybe scar her for life.

Rika searched her mind for something to say, but found nothing. She looked at Yami and the looked at the forgotten leash on the ground. A very evil plan came to her mind. She sometimes wondered if she was related to Bakura or something. She looked at Yami with a huge grin on her face. Yami took some step backs at that unexpected reaction as did Yugi. She slowly reached for the leash and then swiftly grabbed it. "Well, I saw your reaction, Yami." She smiled even wider. "But what about Yugi's?" Both boys' eyes widened and before either could react, Rika had clipped the leash on Yami and was running quite swiftly, pulling Yami with her. "You little…" he was immediately silenced by a sharp tug on the leash.

"Come on, boy. It's time to see Yugi react." She smiled back at him with the most demonic face he had seen only Bakura manage. _Oh Gods, HELP ME!_


	2. Simple Child's Play

I have decided to delete this story down to chapter and rewrite it all. Enjoy this newly edited version! (I hope it's better, but you know.)

Enjoy your crappy, pointless fanfiction!

* * *

><p>"I." <em>Kick<em> "Am." _Kick _"So." _Kick _"Bored." _Kick_

It was a hot, August afternoon that found Rika kicking a pebble down the street. And it was true, what she said before. She was very bored. If it was possible to die from boredom, she would most likely be lying in the middle of the street.

The sound of voices echoing down the street lifted Rika's head and directed her attention from the (some-what) pleasure she was getting from the pebble to the small group of people standing at the end.

It was impossible to listen from her position. The only thing she could hear were the different voices, ranging from high-pitched to baritone, talking indecipherably.

She turned to leave; it was rude to eavesdrop, wasn't it? The sound of her name grabbed her by the hand and shoved her behind a tree a few feet away.

She peeked one out through the thick, lush branches of the old oak she was standing behind.

Yami, with Yugi holding tightly onto his arm, were at her right. Across from them stood none other than the rich and famous, Seto Kaiba and his not-so- rich- and-famous little brother, Mokuba.

"… You don't understand, Kaiba. She's… oh, what's the word..?"

"Odd?" Yugi offered.

"I think 'insane' would be a more appropriate term, partner."

Yugi considered the word carefully before nodding in agreement. Yami turned his attention back to Kaiba.

"Anyways, insane or not, you need to keep Mokuba at your side. I don't know if she'll continue her little 'hobby', but I'd be careful, in case she does."

Kaiba scoffed in disbelief. "You really think this girl could kidnap Mokuba? I understand that in the past he's been kidnapped before, but I can't see why you're worried. I seriously doubt she'd accomplish anything."

Kaiba's icy laugh ran through the air. "This vertically challenged maniac probably can't even get past our front door."

Rika cringed and glared invisible daggers at the back of his mullet.

She wouldn't even have considered kidnapping Mokuba or anyone related to Kaiba, for that matter. But, vertically challenged maniac… That deserved at least some _mild_ form of revenge.

To Rika, kidnapping seemed a perfectly reasonable option.

Yami's long, stomping strides and Yugi's farewells called back to the Kaiba brothers aroused Rika from her thoughts.

Kaiba nodded a curt nod of good-bye and turned his back on them to talk on his cell phone. Mokuba waved at Yugi until they disappeared down the street before sitting on a bench near Rika's tree.

Rika smirked. _Ah, how auspicious fate is today._ She held in a loud, evil cackle. _This is much too easy…_

As strange as it was, Rika had a rope. She hadn't meant to bring it; it was in her jacket after she had gone rock-climbing with Anzu the day before.

She rolled her eyes at the memory. _Like it's my fault she broke her arm._

Rika coiled the nylon rope around her wrist, to be reached easily when she needed it, before creeping out behind the oak tree. She prepared her senses for Kaiba's cold, harsh stare, but it was for nothing.

He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings; it seemed to Rika he was much too busy firing some employee who had ordered him the wrong amount of cream and sugar in his coffee.

Mokuba was playing Duel Monsters on some type of gaming device; which, if you thought about it, wasn't too unusual of him.

Rika hesitated. Was this really safe? She glanced at the tensed muscles of Kaiba's back that signaled to her that he was very irritated with whoever he was conversing with. Could he sue her for kidnapping charges? What if he requested a restraining order?

The thoughts were brushed away with a shrug of her shoulders. Who cared if he sued her? She could always 'borrow' money from him if she ever needed it. And a restraining order? That wouldn't bother her. She had never really liked his stiff, humorless personality anyway.

Acting quickly, she pressed a pressure point between Mokuba's shoulder and neck, successfully knocking him out. He passed out onto the back of the bench, his head slamming against the hard wood.

Kaiba turned around at the loud 'smack'. Rika dived down where he couldn't see her before he caught a glimpse of what she was doing.

She heard him growl (or perhaps it was a chuckle?) and turn back around.

Rika breathed a slow sigh of relief and slowly pushed herself back up.

Glancing several times in Kaiba's general direction to assure herself that he wasn't watching her, she began to wound the rope around Mokuba's small body. Tying the job off with a tight knot, she carefully picked him up and hoisted him over her shoulder.

He was heavy; did eight year old boys always weigh this much?

Ignoring the beginning ache in her shoulder, she picked her way through the brush behind her and ran as fast as her short legs could take her.

The adrenaline began to pump through her body, making her veins buzz, her muscles strengthen, and her senses sharpen to a startling acuteness. She loved this feeling of defiance, as if she had just broken an important law and no one would ever catch her.

She craned her neck back and was extremely pleased to discover that Kaiba was still talking on his phone.

For someone who was the CEO of such a large, wealthy company, he was very stupid.

She smiled as her pleasure-heightened mind thought up an idea of pure brilliance. She pulled her own cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Kaiba's number.

* * *

><p>Kaiba growled as a shrill ringtone ran into his eardrum. <em>Little brother has seemed to have messed with my phone settings again.<em> Kaiba made a mental note to confiscate Mokuba's Duel Monsters cards as punishment for the offense.

"Hold on a second, please. I need to take another call."

Kaiba's partner in conversation sighed in relief. He had spent _far_ too much time arguing with this stubborn young teen over such a petty subject.

"Yes, Kaiba sir. Take as much time as you need, sir."

He would be sure to leave the job of making Seto Kaiba's coffee to someone else next time.

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp speaking."

_/"Such a prestigious title. Do you really answer all your phone calls like that?"/_

Kaiba's mouth quickly turned down in an irritated scowl.

"And just who do the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

A girlish giggle echoed from his phone's speakers and into his ear drum.

_/"Do I know who you are? Why, of course not! Your name just happens to be on some kind of billboard very two miles or so."/_

'_Pop!'_ That was the sound of one of Kaiba's nerves bursting from frustration.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

_/"I don't really care if you appreciate it or not. Was I ever asking you?"/_

God, this stranger was _exactly_ like Yami. What was she; his duplicate? Now that he thought about it, Yugi already held that position in a firm, iron grip.

"Look, what do you want from me? I have better things to do; unlike you, it seems."

She laughed. (He assumed she was female. Her voice was certainly a high enough pitch. Then again, so was Ryou Bakura's.)

_/"Such a wonderful sense of humor. Have you always been such a pleasure to talk to?"/_

"Not until I met you. Now, if you'll excuse my rude behavior, I must hang up. Good-bye."

Another laugh. This sound of amusement was different though; more… malicious than before with a tone that suggested she knew something he didn't.

_/"Haven't you noticed something… unusual?"/_

Kaiba snorted. Unusual? There was nothing peculiar about…

Where was Mokuba?

"Where is he?"

A disapproving _'tsk-tsk' _was her immediate reply.

_/"I'm disappointed in you. I was sure it wouldn't take you so long. How long has it been? An hour?"/_

What? Mokuba had been gone an _hour_?

"I may be a duelist, but I am not a fan of games. I'll ask you one more time and only one more time; where the fuck is he?"

_/"My, my, my. Impatience is not a good trait to inherit from parents, Kaiba."/_

She laughed. Insanely. It was so malevolent that Kaiba even considered the option that it wasn't a complete stranger; perhaps it was Ryou Bakura's 'dark side' or some shit like that? He never had paid attention to what the 'Friendship Squad' had to say.

_/"Don't you understand, Kaiba? The world doesn't work like that. I was sure _you_ of all people would know that."/ _

"What do you want?"

_/"Nothing. Just a simple child's game of hide-and-seek will do."/_

"Hide-and-seek?"

_/"You have five seconds to answer before I shave Mokuba's head."/_

Kaiba cringed. A bald Mokuba would not be a good idea if he wanted to keep his image intact.

"Fine. I'll play. What are the stakes?"

Kaiba could hear the leer in her voice.

_/"So quick to raise the stakes are you? Perhaps you're too confident?"/ _

"Will I get a reply or not?"

_/"Alright, alright. If you win, I'll let you have Mokuba back with absolutely no penalty. However, if I win, I'll expect a... small payment."/_

"Do you know who're shitting with?"

_/"I do indeed."/_

Kaiba was one-hundred percent sure that was the sound of a razor in the background.

"I accept. Where do we start?"

She laughed and lowered her voice to a whisper. _/"I hide, you seek."/_

The click at the other end of the line signaled she had hung up. He flipped his own phone shut upon hearing her end their call.

Where did he start?

Kaiba allowed himself a slight lift of one corner of his mouth as he navigated the tracking device he had installed on all of Mokuba's clothes.

Oh, how so very fun cheating can be.

* * *

><p>In case you were wondering, Rika won. Rika always wins in the game of hide-and-seek.<p>

Aren't you glad to see me? I spent so much time not updating. (Don't blame me. If you must blame someone, blame it on school. Trust me when I say I would skip and spend my entire life writing fanfiction.)

Reviews are welcome! Well, I take that back. _Pleasant_ reviews are welcome. I know I might get flamed, but all well. I personally don't care what you little trolls have to say. At least I don't spend all my time on the internet.

Wait a second...

Anyways, I have a poll on my profile right now that I need the readers (you) to vote on. It will determine who gets kidnapped next!

-The one and only,

_Beansprout-Ninja (My penname looks so much cooler in italics.)_


End file.
